Emotions
by yorushihe
Summary: Decided to make this a serie of shots NeuroYako related! Why was Yako special to him? Would a monster like him even have a heart beat? Why she missed him...?
1. Emotions

**Emotions. **

**YakoNeuro**

**Yorushihe.**

_PS: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro does not belong to me... the only thing that to me belong is the plot, and nothing more_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a demon, yes.

He did not understand human`s emotions, yes.

He was self centered and egoistic, yes. He admitted freely all of his flaws.

He gloated how superior he was comparing to the humans… his personal human servant particularly.

She was weak, so weak that irritated him every time she would open her fly trap to spill nonsensical shit about emotions, or every time she would call out his name in worry, as if he could be hurt by so little.

Every time those large brown eyes locked on his person, he could not resist touching her, just to feel her skin crawl under his claws, or those large brow eyes suddenly fill with fear, fear of him!

How much he hated that he would just adore the way she seemed unsure of herself sometimes.

The was she slowly found her way around some cases without his help, making him feel somehow proud on having such a rapidly evolving servant.

For she have evolved. Yes she had.

From that hunger driven human teenager female with an amoeba sized brain to something he might consider his… partner.

Not that his ego would be even more flattered that it was his doing that she evolved that much. Without him she would still be mourning for the lost of her father. Smiling a fake smile and living in misery for only God`s know how long.

But he had been there, observing the humans and picking her. The one human that held the most promising mystery at the time. The very human that would also be his cover… his bait and helper. His slave.

That`s why he saved her, he told himself. She still had to evolve more, a lot more if she ever wanted to be his equal.

The strangest of all, was that he truly wanted that puny human to be his equal, his partner, on every mean of the word.

He knew she completed him… what he lacked she had, what she lacked he had. Even if he made off most of everything by himself… She really lacked a lot of things…

She had those spiteful things called emotions.

He had no use for those. They only got on the way… proof was his situation this instant…

See? After "dieing" He did not come back to Makai as it was expected… no, he was too much drained of off his powers to transport himself back to Makai. So now he was at some kind of limbo of some sorts…

Not much so see, nor much to do.

That`s the main reason that led him to pondering his life through the last year.

Yako.

How a simple name evoked within him such a chain of reactions?

He could feel his skin crawl, his insides to twist, his fingers to curl into a fist, his eyes to sharp and strange enough, his heart to ache.

Not something he was used, mind you. It was not hunger, he did not understand much aside from the basic survival instinct. His whole existence floated around that word!

Hunger, a longing for food… His case: a good share of mysteries.

Hunger it was not… but still a longing.

He knew what he longed for.

Yako.

But oh no! Not to eat her! Although it would be amusing to try to scare her into thinking that he would eat her… maybe even place her flesh inside his beak and chew a little. The smell of her fear enough to satiate him.

When he comes back to the Nigenkai, he would place her onto hell himself.

Yes, that he would.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Neuro!" She cried his name… The first thing he sees when he finally stored enough energy to come back to Nigenkai is his slave`s from just a few paces in front of him inside the office. Looking as if she`d not slept nor eaten on a long time.

A voice on the back of his head told him that her blue expression was because of him, because of her annoying worrying for him.

The first thing that happens then is her arms enveloping him on a hug. Her small body flushes against his, with her fragile human arms draped around his waist…

And he felt something he only felt when he fed: Contempt.

"Neuro…!" Yako cried again against his chest this time. Her tears dampening his suit, but for the first time he could tell he did not mind her touching him, hell! She was crying on him, practically pouring her meek emotions on his person and he felt not the need to behead her yet! "I`m so sorry!"

"It takes more than that to kill me, you should know slave, I`m immortal" His hard and deep voice sounding annoyed that she thought that a weak thing like that could kill him… Her only response was to release her grip on him enough to turn up her head to stare at his face.

His eyes as hard as his voice piercing hers own. A tremendous wave of emotions flashing through those brown eyes, emotions that he knew not of.

"I'm sorry…" Yako repeated again. "I thought I lost you…" Her voice just a notch above a whisper.

"Witch part of the concept of immortality passed unnoticed for you?" Being harsh, yes, to at least gain some leash over those feelings he was experimenting right now.

"The part that you disappear for weeks without giving any sign of life!" She exclaimed against his cloth. Boldly standing up to him.

"Then I must have miscalculated the size of your brain… must be smaller than I thought". Her hands tightened on his back.

"I thought I`d lost you…"

To lose myself would not compare to loosing you.

"You would have died if that attack hit you."

Still, if I lost you that time, I would have lost myself… again.

"What if you`d died!"

It is good to feel the heat of your body when the night is so chilling.

"You underestimate me human"

You`re the one who does not understand how I feel… perhaps…?

"Neuro…" Her arms fell of off him. She`s standing right in from of his person.

"What?" He snapped without admitting that he missed the contact… The longing was back, the one that compared to the one he felt when hungry.

"I love you!"

"Heh… it is just a step closer to worshipping, which is what a servant such as your self should be doing." Neuro grinned over the small human female. That misplaced longing just about intensifying.

What he longed for?

"…" Yako did not respond… how dare he just brush aside her confession? She had been heartbroken when he "died" saving her from that mortal attack.

Just like when her father died… she was alone again…

Being alone, she realized a few things… one of them being that she since the demon`s appearance, her whole life resolved to him and his causes. So without him, she had no reasons to live.

But he gave his life for hers… she had to keep going, keep living, keep solving mysteries… for him. So she kept the office and with the help from Godai and Sasazuka, she still helped to solve a few cases… Not as much as she was used, seeing as her fans and clients thought she was grieving the loss of her parter.

She needed him… she needed him to have a purpose.

Yako`s not anybody` slave, she`s not somebody`s toy…

Neuro…

It took his death for her to realize her love for him.

Not that she ever nourished hope that the feelings would be responded to. No… he was far too un-enpathic to care at all.

But nothing could ever describe the happiness that filled her heart when suddenly he materialized at the middle of theirs office. Or how he allowed her to touch him. Envelop him with her arms to keep him there.

To feel he was real, not an illusion out of her loneliness.

Soon after the hug, they bickered. With Neuro diminishing her as much as he had the chance to… and she confessing her feelings… her damnable love for that demon.

Of course he brushed it aside. She expected as much…

So nothing prepared her for what happened next.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The longing… he knew now what it was he longed to.

He found the answer when his spinning green eyes met her brown ones.

Suddenly all of his hunger disappeared… being replaced by something he had no words to describe.

The longing, the hunger, the squeeze on his heart… everything… was directed at her.

He blamed being so weakened that his body already showed human`s anatomic traces. Such as blood vessels… and nerves terminals… and hormones… and endorphins…

That last one just appearing after he did what he did…

After all it was expected the liberation of endorphins on his system after an action such as that…

He kissed her. Full on the lips. Towering over her petit figure and circling her within his arms. It took a while, but she responded to the kiss, and when Yako did, he just deepened it at his will.

Even if he was being controlled by human`s emotions at that moment…

He was still the superior one.


	2. Cream

**Cream.**

**Yorushihe**

**Neuro&Yako's "fluffy" forgotten scenes.**

_PS: This is Just fluffy stuff... fluffy as in, bloody fluffy… this is a Neuro fanfic after all~!  
PS²: these characters do not belong to me; nor the series in which they belong!_

Ah, she knew she was stepping at dangerous soil. She knew her life could be taken within a blink of an eye… yet…

There she was.

A rather large bowl of whipped cream on hands. White-y, puff-y, sugar-y cream.

And there HE was… Her target.

A rather tall man snoozing softly at their office' sofa. Cute, evil, cunning man.

Oh, and let's not forget the prank she have planned. Perfect prank, just enough to show that monster not to bully her!

Perfect… well, she reasoned. Her weapon in this case was a bowl of white sugar cream, what could he do to make it backfire at her? A picture of herself covered head to toe on her own prank's tool came to her mind, but as soon as it came, it left. That wouldn't be so bad after all, she loved this specific recipe! It had extra sugar in it and could be eaten with whatever sweets she wanted. Such as Ice cream!

Hm… How about a few dishes of Odan, Sushi, Yakisoba, Takoyaki, Yakizakana and Gohan… oh, she could add to her tyuushyoku a few more Mochis and Onigiris, perhaps…

No!

She was side tracking!

She couldn't afford the factor distraction!

Food could wait… Her revenge couldn't.

Step by step she approached his figure. Feeling as if she was walking down to her own demise. It was her own demise after all if he ever woke up.

Coming near him and feeling this nervous wasn't helping at all. Her hands trembled and after her position of two feet away from him, her limbs refused to move anymore.

So she settled to watch him sleep.

He was so peaceful. She almost… ALMOST felt bad about what she was planning to do as soon as her control over her body returned.

It happened to early… Her control coming back, I mean. She felt not prepared mentally to her task.

"C'mon… how hard can this be?" Very, very much, Sky rocking difficultly hard.

Her brown eyes snapped back at her target. He had shifted his position slightly, his face now toward her, as if beckoning her to follow with her mischief. His soft breath along with the rise and fall of his chest. Lulling her, playing with the frail resolves of revenge she possessed.

Would a monster like him even have a heart beat? She wondered watching him breath.

She would ask him once his fury did not kill her.

Although, his body was pretty warm… SHOOOSH!

Sidetracking again…

**XxxXxxXxxXxxxX**

Yako thought he was asleep. He wasn't.

Neuro was very well aware of the prank Yako planned on pulling on him, using his moment of weakness to take advantage over.

Smart move… The vermin was evolving way faster than he thought.

But even so, it was the most stupid thing she could be doing. So her evolution canceled down her stupidness.

Ah, Neuro would be dammed if he did not humor her. He would play her game and win. So he kept his eyes closed and his breathing pattern evened, as if he was sleeping. Yako'd take the bait and carry on her plot.

The demon almost sighed when he sensed Yako stopping very near him. So, her self preservation instincts were kicking in? No no no no no, not if he had a say on it.

So he turned his head slightly at her direction. Grinning mentally when her motivation returned at the sight of his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She contemplated for a second giving up her plan. Was it really worth it? She saw his lip twitch up over the corner of her eye. He was grinning, the bastard!

"Now… my pet… don't eat her so fast…she may cause you indigestion…"

What was he dreaming about? Her eyebrow twitched as she frowned.

She would SO continue her plan!

The girl covered the two feet distance quite slowly, but she managed at the end to hover over the form of her victim. Bowl with whipped cream at hands.

Now… now was time for him to pay! Yeah! Yako smirked, she'd love to see him wake up with a large bowl of cream worth on his face. Sure, he'd be beyond furious with her. Sure, she was up for a really tuff torture section… But, it'd be worth it!

Oh, yes it would!

Yako dipped the tip of her finger on the cream, scoping a generous portion…

**XxxXxxxXxxXxxxX**

"What do you think you're doing, slave?" Yako' smirk cracked as her eyes widened in terror.

The cat caught the mouse stealing cheese. And by the way the cat's eyes shone dangerously, he was not happy.

Neuro's eyes narrowed on her shivering form. So… his slave was nervous? Good!

Using her moment of distraction, he took a hold on her bowl of cream, and even managed to switch places with her…

Now he was the one hovering over her.

When Yako realized the situation she was in, she just wanted to scream and disappear… but no… Neuro wouldn't let her go with what she was planning to do!

Ah, but she struggled. She still gave valor to her life, you see? And her struggle caused Neuro to pin her to the sofa, with him sitting on her stomach.

"I can explain!" She pleaded with teary eyes. "Please don't kill me!"

The demon' smirk made her wish she was already dead.

"What, pray I ask, was crossing your diminished mind when you thought you could take me off guard?" Brown orbs widened even more.

"You… you weren't sleeping?" The smirk turning into a maniac grin told her enough. Pointy teeth sticking out of his parted lip and all.

Oh God… She was going to die!

"You were loud enough to wake up half of this city" His face neared hers "You are as gracious as a hippopotamus, Yako"

If it wasn't for the dread she was feeling at the moment, she would have blushed madly when his hot breath caressed her face.

Soon enough, he got tired of terrorizing his slave psychologically, and decided to take some actions.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Yako was in panic state. Her whole body shook… and his weigh on her stomach wasn't helping at all. Although she noted that he took special care not to crush her under him, very thoughtful of the monster… She closed her eyes in frustration.

Her breath hitched when she felt something cold and soft against her cheek. Cream…?

Oh no… The bastard was whipping the cream that was supposed to be whipped on his face, on her face? The nerve…

Soon her entire forehead followed the fate of the cheek, and after that, the other cheek… following behind, the chin, cheekbones, nose, lips… every inch of skin on her face was covered with the sticky, soft and white cream.

She could just watch him as he painted her face white, his expression thoughtful as if he was a painter contemplating a complicated piece of work.

Who wish it was just that what he was planning to do to her. Yako knew better… he would length her suffering for as long as he wanted.

Yako tried to open her eyes, there were cream on her eye lids too… And as soon as she did that, she started to wish even more that she was dead.

"Makai's 777 demon tool! Evil Taster!"

He sticked his tong out of his mouth, a very bizarre looking tong… well… his tong was covered with small mouths, that too sticked out theirs tongs at her, grinning wickedly.

"Oh no… Neuro, please!" Yako pleaded eyeing the small mouths… a few were sending kisses at her direction… "You don't eat human food!" She tried a different approach… Not working…

"My little friends are hungry…" For some reason, even with his tong sticking out of his mouth, his voice managed to sound ominously deep and scary.

And so, he neared her face, licking small bits of cream per time… taking delightful pleasure feeling her form squirm underneath his body. Still… he held her pinned securely on her place.

Half of her face was completely cream-sess… That same half was covered with spit dripped from the small mouths. Yako cringed at them… they're salivating on her before disappearing to wherever hell Neuro kept them!

Her torture section finished… but not soon enough… Yet… she was not free from the demon's clutches!

"Neuro! Let go!"She cried, desperate to take a bath and get rid of the sticking liquid all around her face.

"Who are you to order me, slave?" She stiffened… That tone of voice he used… meant no good thing.

"Sorry! Let go, please?" Yako felt his body shift a little, suddenly making the girl feel self conscious… There was a man- no, demon, sitting on top of her, pinning her down to a sofa and licking her face… She did what all the girls her situation would have done… She blushed madly.

"No…" Neuro's voice was deep and laced with humor… He just loved to make her suffer… "What is it…? Are you feeling attracted to your master?" ACK! He noticed her blush! Damn him…!

His face neared hers again… Green blazing eyes boring into frightened and uncomfortable ones.

"Neuro…!"

"I think I forgot a spot"

"I don't think yo-" He licked her… He licked her lips, where a flicker spock of cream was left. He licked it…

"There, all clean" Somehow, the devious smirk on his face should have prepared her to what was to come… But she chose to remain blissfully unaware of his intense stare.

Until It was too late, of course…

So why… OH GOD tell why! Was she missing him now that he let her go?


	3. Once upon a time

Dedicated to Lionwhizk x) Hope you like it. o/ though, I already advise you to tread carefully, there're corny lines and clichés… a lot of it… a whole 1.498 words of it.

Nougami Neuro and all between's not mine…

**Once upon a time.**

_Once upon a time, there was this princess. She had yellow blondish hair and kind warmish brown eyes. Her smile was always calm and cheer-ish and her style bright and…_

…_Hunger-ish? Anyway…_

_She was the princess from this kingdom; the kingdom was very pretty and prosperous. People smiled at each other and treated each other with care. But there was one problem; the kingdom didn't have a king._

_So that princess from this kingdom took upon herself to find a nice and gentle king to protect this kingdom from those evilness things that sometimes falls on top of good reigns._

_She set on a quest._

…

"What do you think you're doing slave?" Neuro's voice was pretty much annoyed. His green eyes blazing hellish flames at one Katsuragi Yako, frightened beyond her wits. "Why aren't you working as slave number two?" He asked cunningly smiling over the wide eyes of Yako. On the background, slave number two, otherwise known as Godai stared holes through Neuro's head whilst skillfully browsing through a newspaper over the announced murdered section.

"Ne-neuro!" The girl sputtered, the caught deer, at least that's what her wide eyes could tell, and as far and Neuro knew, she knew she was doing something that would result on obvious pain, or teasing, on his or her part.

Or both.

"What do you have there?" Neuro asked grinning marginally wider than a normal human's smile. Sharp teeth only working on as in an intimidation factor, taking the remaining courage from Yako's heart. Fearing this would end in disaster, Yako tried to hide the thing she had on her arms behind her back.

"It's just homework" She pleaded with her eyes to her boss uncertain understanding of her situation. He didn't seem to care though, with his arms longer than hers, he caught on what she was trying to hide easily.

"Sou desu ka?" Asked Neuro skeptically as he looked over Yako's piece of work. "Usually your homework has biting marks, as you can't control you hunger, this doesn't look like it has bites marks" He said with his analytical voice and angel like smile on a blank creepy face. Matter of fact - stating. Yako blanched visibly.

"It is!" she exclaimed before caughting on Neuro's early words. "And my homework's fine!" Narrowed brown eyes bored into flashing green ones.

"Then you won't mind me reading it" Neuro stated smirking lightly, Yako protested but it was no use, Neuro held onto her… object… and scanned it, his smirk growing with every ever second.

"Give me back!" Yako cried jumping on Neuro, throwing them both to the carpeted floor of the private detective office. Neuro only gained an mischief-full air around him.

"If you really want it, then you will have to finish it for me" He announced to the utter horror of Yako.

So much for keeping it a secret from him. She sighed internally. It started with a school project, to write with your own words a small tale. As much as Yako struggled, she couldn't come up with anything satisfactory, everything she thought had to do with already existing fairytales. Be it Japanese ones or those English ones they studied on English class.

"Ok…" The girl relented, she knew better than to provoke Neuro, oh she knew, at least this time she escaped with no injury or lifelong traumas.

"Though, if You plan to rape me, I will have to repost you on Sexual Harassment, sensei" That's when Yako noticed she was still on top of him. And that's when she blushed bloody red and scampered to her feet as fast as she could while ripping her mysterious object, revealed to be a text book, with her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Here, it's over" Yako said offering her text book over to Neuro. The brain eater simple took the book from her hands and tossed it in a trash basket that was resting beside his table. Yako glared heatedly at him.

"I want mysteries, not gooshy fairytales." Neuro spoke calmly as if he wasn't the receiving end of a wave of killing intent. He shrugged it off and glared at Yako. "What are you still doing here?" He snapped at her. Yako's eyes widened before she signed and went back to her task of finding her boss some good riddles for him to eat off from, muttering once and a while about how mean Neuro was.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was dark already, and his slaves had left for the day, leaving him on his whole glorious solitude. Sometimes being the master took its rolls upon him, Neuro smirked, nah, he liked being on control.

Averting his eyes from the walls, as interesting as they seemed to be, he focused on the rectangular object protuberating from the trash basket.

Yako's tale. He remembered, having read the firsts paragraphs, he deemed the thing worthless of his time and only sent Yako to finish it off to nag at her, like he did, now though, admit he would never, he was rather curious about her written tale.

Opening the hard cover of the text book, Neuro scanned the words that came from Yako, raising an eyebrow and smiling amusedly, he read through the small story, only because of his curiosity, he told himself, because the thing was pulling his curious nature to it.

When he finished, Neuro had a rather scaring looking expression, at least scaring if on his face, as one who knew him would find it really strange the non usual twists of his lips and the curve of his eyes.

His soft smile spoke heights.

…

_She set on a quest._

_The princess of that kingdom decided to travel the world searching for the perfect king. After many years of searching, the princess gave up and went home._

_Once traveling the roads back to that castle the princess lived, she found a man laid on the pavement. He looked tired and hungered, so the princess, kind hearted and good, brought him with her to that castle whereas she was going._

'why did you help me_' asked the man, he was the most beautiful man the princess had ever seen, green eyes greener than the lettuce she ate at lunch and hair blonder than her own, except for his bangs, which were browner than her eyes._

'Because you needed help, and I need help'_ the princess said to the man._

'You helped me, now is my time to repay you, what may I help you with?_' asked the man yet again, taking the princess by surprise. She smiled one of her soft smiles that she only knew existed when she met him and knew he existed._

'Iwant you to be the king of this kingdom_' the princess said, the man thought it over but at the end, he accepted and became king._

_Through the many years the princess and the man now king stayed together, the kingdom met no hard days, only happiness and joy._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Somewhere else, at a very distant kingdom from afar inside one named Katsuragi Yako's mind, a blond, brown eyed princess held the hand of her king.**

"Think they will realize it?**" She asked smiling cheerfully. The man's green eyes sparkled as he chuckled along the princess.**

"You do**" He said, the princess signed.**

"You're just stubborn**" **

"I know…**" He grinned impishly "**If I wasn't then where would the fun be?**"**

…

Yako woke up with a start as she was yanked from her dream's realm by a very rough shoving. As she groggily opened her eyes, he still sleeping mind realized two things.

One: Neuro, her demon boss was standing directly above her, standing on the roof.

Two: He had her text book clutched in his arms and was smiling rather creepily.

"I think we have some things to discuss" He stated eerily. Yako's mind woke up that instant; soon anger came over her as she stared curiously to her alarm clock. She snapped angrily without second thoughts.

"Couldn't have waited until tomorrow?!" Neuro's smile became even creepier if that was possible and he calmly explained.

"No" He started and pointedly ignored Yako's fuming "I'm the master, slave, you're mine to summon at any given time" His eyes became slits. "Your tiny non working brain should be able to grasp this" Yako did what she always do when Neuro starts with his superiority speech, she sighed. Hoping not to get hurt.

"What do you want, Neuro?" She asked now calmer, curious too as well. "Its…"another glance at the alarm clock "… 3:58 AM" Neuro blinked, face blank.

"So?" He would explain to her what the expression "_at any given time_" means but he had more serious matters to talk to her about. "I'm here to ask you something"

"What is it?" Yako's curious voice amused him.

"_With what may I help you with?"_

…

Finnale.

(A/N)Ok… too corny to even think about it. But I dunno, it just came over to me, blame on mood swings! O.ó


End file.
